


Missed Anniversary

by Lunar_Luminessence11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Multi, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Luminessence11/pseuds/Lunar_Luminessence11
Summary: “Are you coming to dinner tonight?” Sapnap asked from the table. Karl had been gone on one of his trips for about a week now and he had been planning a date tonight for XD knows how long, but he doubted either remembered.“No, Sam and I are going to work on the new coin slots at the casino and a way to make actual bank. Sorry, hun,” Quackity apologized with an empty smile as he readjusted his shirt collar, the firm fabric bending quickly to his tan fingers. Sapnap huffed and looked away with a small glare, trying to prevent tears from forming in his charcoal grey eyes at the disappointment. They didn’t remember after all.‘Yeah, whatever. Have fun with Sam,” Sapnap grunted, facing away from his shorter fiancé.•••••••••Or Sapnap is tired of everyone forgetting about him and leaving. He goes to Punz for help. Now his fiance's owe him an apology.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Luke | Punz & Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 277





	Missed Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Sapnap hurt/comfort

“Are you coming to dinner tonight?” Sapnap asked from the table. Karl had been gone on one of his trips for about a week now and he had been planning a date tonight for XD knows how long, but he doubted either remembered.

“No, Sam and I are going to work on the new coin slots at the casino and a way to make actual bank. Sorry, hun,” Quackity apologized with an empty smile as he readjusted his shirt collar, the firm fabric bending quickly to his tan fingers. Sapnap huffed and looked away with a small glare, trying to prevent tears from forming in his charcoal grey eyes at the disappointment. They didn’t remember after all.

“Yeah, whatever. Have fun with Sam,” Sapnap grunted, facing away from his shorter fiancé. The winged male looked at him with concern for a few seconds before looking at his watch that he had gotten for his birthday from Dream. The man seemingly had an obsession with clocks but the smooth blue metal was now a normal part of his daily wardrobe.

“I have to go. I’ll probably stay there for the night so we can continue work in the morning. I’ll be back tomorrow evening, ‘kay?” Alex smiled, trying to reassure his partner, “We can do dinner then.”

“’Kay,” Sap responded, his usual fiery voice lacking it’s enthusiasm, instead replaced with an emptiness that had rarely been heard from the youngest. With one last concerned glance, Alex left the house, his wings folded neatly against his back and the door echoing with a soft click throughout their now empty house. 

Sapnap couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter towards his fiancés at that moment. He had been patient with his two lovers, constantly supporting their every need. He couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit used. He had locked away his childhood best friend, fought on the opposite side of his parents, all for what? To be ignored and left alone, apparently, Sap thought sourly, wiping away a few stray tears. 

Sapnap stood up and walked over to his counter. Karl would probably be back within the next few days. He usually only stayed out two weeks and it was day twelve of fourteen so he’d be back any day now from the looks of it and he deserved to at least have a clean kitchen before Sapnap decided to pull a stunt that could possibly lose him his soon to be marriage, but if neither of his fiancé’s could stand to be there for their anniversary dinner than he wouldn’t be here when they came home. He was sure they wouldn’t even notice with how distant both had been recently. He turned the sink on and allowed the warm water to flow into the metallic bowl below and on to some of the grime that had built up over the course of his past couple of days of lonely meals.

The ravenette sighed and rolled up the dark sleeves of his under shirt before gripping onto a sponge to clean his slightly messy kitchen. 

He ended up staying with Punz, the blonde more than happy to allow Sapnap in his place. Especially after Sapnap brought him an apple pie, a rare treat for the twenty year old to make.

“What’s the occasion? Your boys not want it?” Punz had asked, quickly taking the pie into his arms before Sapnap could take it back. Sapnap scoffed with a sad smile.

“You don’t mind if I crash here for awhile, right? I would have gone to Sam but he’s busy currently. He said he’ll let me stay with him in a couple days, but I needed some time away,” the man spoke with faux confidence but Punz wouldn’t mention it. He understood the feeling of just needing someone.

“It’s all cool, man,” Punz reassured, “You’re welcome here anytime.” Sapnap smiled at him.

“Thanks, man. I can help you with any chores or physical labor too if you need,” Sapnap set his bag down on Punz’ couch for now. No one really knew that Punz had a smaller house that wasn’t open field near his grassy haven. It was typically only for when the weather didn’t allow him to sleep outside, but he had been making sure no small critters or mobs had appeared in his small place when Sapnap had decided to send him a message asking if it was okay if he could stay for a few days. Punz hadn’t seen an issue with it. He was good friends with the energetic man, and it was always good to see him.

“Don’t worry about it, but food is always a good way to make sure I keep your secret safe that you’re sneaking away,” The blonde joked with a small chuckle, “Anyway, how was your anniversary last night? I assume it didn’t go too terribly sine you stayed the night there at least.” 

“Neither remembered. I made myself a steak and some potatoes and started on the pies, but that’s about it.” Sapnap sighed, trying desperately to appear nonchalant even though his brow was twitching down, and his voice sounded slightly strained compared to its usual energetic tones.

“That sounds crappy, I’m sorry man.”

“It’s fine. Anyway, sorry for the short notice. Do you mind if I go take a nap in the guest room?”

“Nah, go ahead man. I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

Karl didn’t notice the missing presence of his fiancé at first, being too tired from his long travel to notice much at all. He could barely remember the path home, but he was more than relieved to be surrounded in the familiar scent of his home as he walked through the familiar carved oak door. He felt the warmth of the setting sun surrounding him as he passed out in the soft blankets. When he woke up, Alex was wrapped against him in a smaller spoon position. Karl pulled the smaller towards his chest and revelled in the feeling of finally being home. The smaller heat source made a small noise and shuffled lightly before accepting his small spoon fate. Karl missed the normal overwhelming yet comforting heat behind him but figured the darker-haired male was simply out with George while he was on his travels. Sapnap would never get up early if he didn’t have to.  
Karl hoped that the youngest would be back by nightfall. He missed the man and his familiar affection. He missed the smell of a campfire and pine that he had fallen asleep on too many times to count, and he missed the familiar ever radiating heat of the ravenette that he always craved after the cold spirals of time travel. His fiancé’s ancestors and future family members were great, but they were nothing like the males that waited for him in his timeline. 

Karl cringed at the feel of the crisp shirt Alex still had on his form, but figured it was because the smallest hadn’t gotten home until late and reminded himself that he was still wearing his travelling clothes as well, so he had no place to speak. He pressed a small kiss into Quackitys neck with a smile, and giggled as the hybrid turned around to place a kiss on his collar bone. 

“Good morning, Q,” Karl smiled and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. 

“Morning, caramelo,” Alex replied, his voice deep with sleep. Karl felt a small bit of disappointment that their third hadn’t turned around and held them both closer as usual but didn’t mention the sentiment to the one in his arms. 

Karl sat up with a yawn after holding Alex close to him for a few more minutes. “What day is it?” 

“Thursday” Alex yawned, stretching his wings in the vacant area of their shared bed. 

“No, the date,” Karl explained, rubbing his pale hand against the exposed stomach of his fiancé. 

“Uh, the 22nd I believe.”

“Wait, really?” Karl asked, feeling disappointment fill his chest. Had he actually missed their anniversary? “Did you and Sapnap have fun then?”

“What do you mean? Alex asked, now sitting up straight from where he was lying.

“Our anniversary? Did you guys have a good time? Sapnap had been planning that dinner for awhile and I’m sure you guys did something now that I was out of the house,” he joked, trying to keep light about the situation. 

“Shit.” Karl turned his head to look at him quickly. Alex was staring at the blankets with wide eyes before pulling his hands to his face. “I fucked up,” he admitted quietly. 

“What? What happened?” Karl asked softly, concern replacing the disappointment from earlier. 

“I forgot, Karl. I forgot about the anniversary and I went to go help Sam with Vegas. I was wondering why he was so upset,” Alex sighed and looked at Karl, pure regret filling the brown eyes a stark contrast to the comfort that usually radiated from the chocolate colored ones he fell in love with. 

“You left Sapnap on our one year?” Karl asked, heart breaking for the youngest of their trio. 

“The date slipped my mind. God, I feel like such an asshole,” Alex cried, hitting his head with his palm. 

“Did Sap say he was going anywhere?” Karl asked, standing up to pull on his boots. He would definitely have to make this up to him. 

“No, I thought he was with George or something. XD, what are we gonna do?” 

“We’re going to apologize. Sapnap hasn’t been having a good time and I think we just made it worse so let’s get some quick food and then we’re going to apologize to that man because he deserves it okay?”

Alex nodded and straightened his suit, standing up. He quickly laced up his shoes and went with Karl to the kitchen, feeling his heart break a little at the sight of an apple pie and a small note with Sapnaps signature scrawled on it messily. The kitchen was clean besides the pie and a small plate of pastries nearby. Ones Karl remembered that the youngest said Bad taught him to make. 

“Grab a pastry and let’s go, okay? He has to be somewhere. He would probably go to George, Punz’, Bad, Ant, or… maybe Sam. We’ll check George first then see if the others have seen him.”

Sapnap grunted and opened his eyes reluctantly, rubbing his wrist against his grey eyes that are sticky with sleep, and briefly lets go of the pillow he had taken ahold of some time in his restful state during the night. Soft yellow light faded into the room softly and he felt the heat of the blankets against him, pulling the plush fabric to cover his shoulders and rolling over to hug a cooler pillow to his chest for a while longer. He missed the smell of coffee on Alex from his late-night projects and the ever-present smell of taffy of Karl’s hoodie. He carded his fingers through ghost feathers and sighed, trying to prevent the loneliness from consuming him but couldn’t help the harsh weight that was against his shoulders, despite nothing being there.

He lied there for a few minutes before getting out of bed. He had spent the night with Punz again and the two had talked about what happened. Sapnap smiled softly remembering how his friend held him close. It almost felt like the man was holding him together as he helped him process all the loss and loneliness he’s been going through. His eyes still felt tired from the tears that had rubbed them raw, but his chest was lighter than it had been since before Tommy and Ranboo burned down George’s house. 

He left the room quietly. Not even stopping to put on his bandana and instead putting his long hair into a small ponytail. His feet padded against the stone flooring and he could smell food being prepared as well as the sizzling of something in a pan. He stopped at the doorway and saw Punz making fried eggs in a pan and to the side was two plates of steak and hash browns. Sapnap felt his heart feel even lighter. He hadn’t had someone make a meal for him in a long while and he couldn’t help but feel happy about it. 

Sapnap walked behind the blonde in front of him and wrapped his arms around his chest, resting his head on Punz shoulder, a habit that he had gained with his friend during the first war that had stuck with them. Punz rested his cheek on the man’s black hair and flipped the eggs that were sizzling in the oil. 

“How did you sleep?” The blonde asked, placing an egg each on top of the still warm steak. Sapnap’s mouth nearly watered at the sight. 

“It was great. Thanks again for letting me stay the night man. Hope I’m not bugging you,” Sapnap replied, letting go of Punz as he was handed his plate, almost smiling at the large portions sizes. 

“No problem, man, glad you came to me instead of just letting it get worse. Any plans for today? I’m probably going to meet up with Hannah later to spar and see if I can get Ranboo to trade me for that spawner. You’re welcome to come with.” Punz sat down and started eating his steak, cutting into the egg on top and letting the yolk drip down onto the seasoned meat.

“Not much up for social interaction. I noticed you had a list of chores though. Mind if I take care of those instead? Think of it as a thanks for letting me stay,” Sapnap offered while shoveling a large bite into his mouth of a cut of egg and steak on top of a scoop of hash brown.

Punz swallowed his bite and took a sip of the water he had already placed on the table earlier. He placed the glass bottle back down on the table with a soft clink. “You don’t have to do that. Plus, most of it is stuff I have to do because it involves going to some client’s places. If you wanna do me a favor though mind making some of those apple fritters you made during the war? ‘Been craving one of those for awhile now. I should have all the stuff in the cabinets.”

“Sure, man, just stop by Niki’s new place and see if you can get some ice cream from her or Puffy. Puffy’s ice cream is illegally good with those things but she was on a trip last time I made them so I couldn’t show you.” Sapnap finished off his hash browns and now went to work eating solely the protein on his plate. 

Punz nodded and swallowed the last bite of his food, putting his dish in his sink and rinsing it quickly so he could do the dishes later that night. Punz patted Sapnap’s shoulders as he left the room and ruffled his hair, causing Sapnap to huff and punch softly against his ribs. Sapnap smiled in contentment, trying to ignore the loneliness clawing at his heart, trying to make him feel guilty for leaving and hurt him by reminding him of their anniversary. 

Sapnap finished his plate and went to place it in the sink, rinsing away the grease and left-over yolk with warm water before heading to the guest room once more to change out of his tank top and sweatpants. He would shower when he got to Sam’s place later that evening since the red stone master had a great shower that people commonly borrowed. 

He shifted the light fabric over his head and felt the cool metal of the chains that held his rings on them chill the middle of his chest before putting his shirt back on and pulling the cold silver back to be in between his two shirts. He pulled on his signature flamed shirt and got into his normal black jeans. He left his feet bare in the house for now, knowing he wouldn’t be going out until later that night. 

Punz smiled and shut his home’s door after yelling a quick goodbye to Sapnap. He was glad the man felt comfortable enough to open up to him and he went to go on his usual rounds before meeting up with Hannah who had said she would be bringing the lunch for the two of them today. He thought about what Sapnap had told him, the pain in his voice as he explained that he felt isolated. He felt slight anger fill his heart at Bad. Even if he chose the egg as his alliance, Bad should have still been there for his son instead of trying to corrupt his fiancés and bring the twenty-year-old into his politics. Punz felt the familiar swing of his sword at his side as the pale yellows of sunlight brushed against his face, filling his pale skin with warmth compared to the chilled air around him. 

“Punz!” Punz snapped his eyes to look at who called his name, seeing the familiar multicolored hoodie and pale gold wings of Sapnap’s lovers. Punz paused his walk and stood still as the two made their way up Prime Path. 

“What’s up, guys?” He asked, allowing them to catch their breath.

“Have you seen Sap? We’ve been looking everywhere. My stupid ass forgot our anniversary and I haven’t seen him,” Alex panted, brown eyes filled with concern. 

“Why do you need to know? He hasn’t died, we would have gotten a death message,” Punz looked at them unimpressed. 

“I need to apologize. I missed out too and he deserves to have an apology at least,” Karl interjected, looking at Punz with the most defeated eyes he had seen. He sighed and pulled out his communicator to check the time. 

“I’ve seen him. I’ll give you that. I’ll talk to him and I’ll message you guys, but I’ll try and set up a dinner for you both. I want him to have you guys too. He misses you both,” Punz sighed. Karl’s eyes lit up in joy and he felt relief fill his chest at the idea. “Though, he has full right to say no and you guys better make this the best XD damn dinner of your lives. And if you hurt him while I’m present, so help me XD, I will use your bones to feed my wheat farm.” 

Alex gulped and Karl smiled and nodded, a nervous expression taking over. “Got it, thank you, Punz. I’ll keep in touch. Thank you again,” Karl smiled dragging Alex away towards their home.

“We owe Sapnap big time, don’t we?” Alex asked. Karl nodded.

“Let’s figure out how to get him back, okay?” Karl smiled, holding his hand tightly. Alex nodded and followed the oldest. 

Sapnap had been pulling the apple fritters out of the oven when Punz walked through the door with a thoughtful look on his face. There was a strong sent of apples and cinnamon in the air, but the kitchen was surprisingly clean despite the flour covering his clothes. “Hey, man! How was your time with Hannah?”

“It was good. She’s an amazing player. She came from Hypixel like Ranboo and Techno so she’s a fun opponent. You enjoy your time here?” Punz asked, setting down his bag and pulling out a container of the ice cream he had received from Puffy on his way back. 

“Yeah, I read for a little before starting on the fritters,” Sapnap smiled, gesturing to the treats that were besides him. 

“So,” Punz started, putting the ice cream away and leaning against the counter, “about your fiance’s.”

“What about them?”

Punz sighed, “They wanna have dinner tonight. I told them I’d ask you.” Sapnap stayed quiet for a while, the kitchen quiet except for their breathing. 

“I’m okay with it, but I want to be allowed to leave at any point,” he sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“That’s fine. I’ll message them, are we gonna make dinner?”

“I’m gonna shower, but then yeah. Might as well,” Sap smiled, pulling out his communicator to tell Sam he might be late and briefly explained his situation. Sam messaged him back quickly and told him that it was okay, reassuring him that his door was always open if needed. Sapnap put his communicator down on the counter and then left to go use the guest shower to wash himself from the baking ingredients. 

There was a loud knock at the door and some muffled whisper shouts at the door signifying their arrival. Sapnap was in his room switching into more appropriate clothes now that he was no longer cooking the meal with Punz. The blonde in question went to the door and let in the two at the door who seemed to have showered and come dressed, there was a bouquet of hydrangeas and white orchids in Karl’s arms and a medium size box in Alex’s. Punz looed at it with a questioning gaze before opening his door for the two to enter his home. Alexis placed the box out of sight quickly and Karl handed the bouquet to Punz. 

“It’s a thank you for allowing us into your home. Figured I should bring at least something, Mom always said never go to a guests home empty handed,” Karl explained awkwardly. Punz shook his head but smiled softly regardless. 

“Thank you, Karl, I appreciate it. Sap should be out soon. He’s changing right now. Come on into the dining room, he insisted on making dinner and he told me how to make the dessert,” he smiled walking towards the kitchen where the table was. The home smelled of honey and a freshly cooked meal and the two felt butterflies fill their hearts at the same time as a crushing guilt, realizing how long it’s been since they’ve had a meal together, homecooked ones seeming even farther off. Alex and Karl looked at each other with a similar look of understanding and Karl gripped his lover’s hand softly.

The two sat at the table and made small talk with Punz for awhile before Sapnap came in, the arsonist’s hair tied back and his rings on his actual hand rather than the chain that usually adorned his neck. He was wearing a classic white dress shirt with black dress pants, and Alex smiled back his comments on the youngers figure. “Hey guys,” he greeted shyly. 

Karl’s heart melted at the familiar voice of his lover. “Hey, love,” he smiled softly.

“Hello, mi cielio,” Alex grinned from beside him, guilt filling his gut but trying to forget the feeling as he stared at the male in front of him. Punz frowned slightly but grabbed the Tupperware on the counter. 

“I gotta head out, I promised Puffy some as compensation for the ice cream. See you guys later,” Punz pat Sapnap on the shoulder as he wen to leave, “Call me if you need anything,” he whispered. Sap nodded. 

The quiet was awkward after Punz left and Sapnap went to go grab their food from the kitchen. Alex glanced at Karl, anxious from the situation. Sapnap placed their plates in front of of the two, as well as two bottles, each filled with a tea of some sort and small raspberries floated at the top. Sapnap went and sat down across from the two. 

Karl carefully took a fork and cut into the chicken on his plate, the crust of it giving way to the knife with a satisfying crunch and the tomato sauce on top dripped onto the pale meat below and on to the noodles underneath. Alex smiled at the sentiment of the dish. The memory of the three dancing in the kitchen and singing along to nonsense songs while working together to make their first successful dish as a couple filled his brain and he took a bite. 

“So,” Sapnap started, not yet touching his food, “What do you guys need?” He used his fork to play with the noodles on his plate, avoiding eye contact with the two. 

Karl swallowed and let out a huff of air through his nose. “I-We wanted to apologize,” he started. Sapnap snapped his gaze up to the two, his eyes a bit wider than normal. “We know you’ve been looking forward to the dinner, and we know how you’ve been home alone. We know we shouldn’t have done that and it’s on us. I’m sorry,” Karl said sincerely, trying his best to maintain eye contact to show the meaning behind his words. 

Alex nodded and swallowed his bite. “I’m sorry, mi cielio, I left you alone and instead of cancelling with Sam to console you, I left anyway and that was bitchy of me,” Karl tapped his leg as a warning about the swearing. 

Sapnap looked between the two, almost as if he hadn’t been expecting that response. Alex offered a hand out to Sap who didn’t take it quite yet. Alex brought his hand back to himself and continued to eat. Sapnap cut into the meal in front of him, the cheese, tomato sauce, and crusted chicken filling his mouth with a familiar taste. “You,” he started and the two looked at him, “you guys really mean it, right?” Sap asked, keeping his eyes at his plate, tears welling up in his eyes. 

The two felt their hearts break and Karl couldn’t stay sitting anymore as he stood to be at Sapnaps side, pulling him into his arms. Sapnap gripped at the oldest like he was going to leave. Karl sat on the floor, pulling the youngest towards him and onto his lap as the others shoulder shook shortly. Karl looked at Alex and nodded for him to join at the others look of wanting to be included. Alex leaned against Sapnaps back and held him close, his wings wrapped around the trio softly, almost like a shield. 

“We love you so much, Panda, so so much and we mean it fully. We messed up and you didn’t deserve it at all. You’re so strong, baby, next time come to us and I’ll hold you until it’s all better, okay?” Karl smiled into his hair, pressing small kisses against the black locks. Alex pulled Sapnap tighter and rested his face in his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you so much, I’ll put more effort into being home, okay? You deserve that and so much more, amado,” Alex pressed a kiss into Sapnaps shoulder as he spoke. The man in the middle sniffled and held Karl tighter, linking his hands with one of Alex’s. They both squeezed back. 

The couple was there for awhile in the uncomfortable position, holding the one in the center. It took about five minutes before the reluctantly let go, still keeping their hands interlocked as they wiped their eyes. 

“I love you guys,” Sap muttered, pressing a small kiss to each of their cheeks. Alex rested his chin on Sapnaps neck gently and Karl shifted them off his lap, the ravenette looking like a dejected puppy that was begging him to stay. 

“I’ll be right back, Panda, just gotta grab your anniversary present,” he reassured exiting the room to quickly come back with a box in hand, setting it in front of the other carefully. He looked at it apprehensively before carefully opening the lid to the box, his eyes watering at the contents.

Inside was a small orange kitten with black patches along her paws. Sapnap cooed and picked up the small creature, reveling in its soft fur. “Her name is Amber,” Alex mumbled from his shoulder, chocolate eyes soft at the sight of his boyfriend with the kitten. 

“We thought you might like her and she might help with the lonely feeling that you get when we are gone,” Karl explained, sitting back on the floor and pressing a small kiss to his fiancé’s heads. 

“Thank you,” Sapnap sniffed, pressing a soft kiss to her head, giggling as the kitten licked at his nose. 

“I love you both,” Alex sighed, pressing a kiss to Sapnap’s neck.

“I love you both too, happy late anniversary,” Karl smiled, settling next to Sap and Alex moved to be holding them both. 

“I love you too,” Sapnap giggled, “There’s sopapillas getting cold.”

Alex shot up, ”You asshole, why didn’t you tell me that!” he shouted as he ran to the kitchen. The other two laughed at the mans antics and Karl pressed a kiss to Sapnap’s forehead before going after him. 

Sapnap felt his heart warm at their antics and stood up, holding Amber in his arms gently. He could hear them fighting in the kitchen but all he could do was laugh. Even if they weren’t always there, those were his idiots and he loved them


End file.
